


Showering just makes me think of how wet your pussy gets baby

by ShaySnail413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaySnail413/pseuds/ShaySnail413
Summary: thank you for last night my love
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 15





	Showering just makes me think of how wet your pussy gets baby

Once she’s dry enough to toss a thin oversized t-shirt (and nothing else) on, Aradia steps back into the living room to find Feferi slumped in the cushions of the couch, her head tucked slightly forward by the shape of the pillows and eyes locked on the tablet resting on her stomach. Aradia recognizes the combination of voice actors and keywords to know Fef’s continuing a show she’s watching that Aradia was never really interested in and gave up on. Feferi’s eyes barely leave the tablet for two seconds when she smiles at Aradia before snapping back to the show. Normally, Aradia might be offended at the lack of interest in her return, but now she’s grateful for her girlfriend’s focus. Without raising a fuss, Aradia crouches on the floor and scoots, raising Feferi’s left leg up and over her shoulder, placing it back on the ottoman slightly farther from her right leg than it was before, and inches forward.  
“Babe..?” Feferi lays the tablet down and tries to catch Aradia’s eye.  
“Shh… pay me no mind,” Aradia soothes, pushing the tablet back between their faces so Feferi can watch. Aradia trails her hands up Feferi’s thighs and she hooks her fingers around the waist of her underwear, swiftly pulling down as much as she can. Suddenly steamy, Feferi uses her leverage on the ottoman to raise her hips and allows Aradia to uncover her pussy. Aradia flings the panties toward their bedroom door and returns her hands to Fef’s ass, pulling her closer and grateful that the shape of the couch does not promote good posture.  
“Ohh… Radi…,” Feferi moans and tries to abandon the tablet again.   
Aradia freezes, staring at the screen until Feferi picks it back up and resumes acting like nothing’s happening despite the wetness of her pussy and the blood flowing to her cheeks.  
Once fully satisfied that Feferi won’t interrupt her again, Aradia finally brushes her fingers against Feferi’s labia. She allows the slight widening of Feferi’s legs and gently traces large ovals along her lips for a few minutes, until the sheen of her pinkness visibly increases. She rubs circles into Feferi’s clit for all of ninety seconds before she’s overexcited herself and dives in. She relishes in the smoothness of her lovers pussy on her tongue and makes large patterns centering on her clit, savoring the taste. She questions why she doesn’t do this at every available possibility, why they ever bought chairs when Aradia’s mouth is entirely qualified. She removes a hand from Feferi’s juicy round ass to tease her entrance as she wraps her lips around the head of her clit and Feferi, despite herself, gasps and bounces into Aradia’s face. Aradia slips her index finger into her, curling it upward and stroking her g spot as she laps at her clit. Feferi digs her nails into Aradia’s shoulders, pinning her there in silent encouragement. Aradia gently, lovingly removes her hand from her shoulder and places it back on the tablet, reminding Feferi that she’s to be ignoring her while she gorges herself on her royal vulva. Feferi leans back into the couch and pushes her hips forward into Aradia’s devoted mouth, earning a satisfying groan from Aradia that Feferi can feel as a low vibration on her clit. Aradia keeps switching from drawing spirographs with her tongue, to applying suction with her lips and quickly flicking her tongue over her clit, to gently teasing her labia, enjoying her time as Feferi hazily watches her show.  
When the episode is nearing the end, obvious by the obligatory musical number before the wrap up scenes, Aradia admires the almost gushingly wet opening around her fingers and can’t help but reach her tongue inside, mind filling with lust at the flavor and tightness. She always admired Feferi’s pussy but being able to just sit here and worship it and lavish it with her tongue made her crazy. She flattens her tongue and bobs her head as she hits every spot of Feferi’s vulva at once, jaw sore and panties soaked.  
Feferi can’t pretend to not notice anymore and she’s clutching at Aradia’s hair, and one of Aradia’s hands has slowly migrated up Feferi’s dress and won’t stop squeezing and teasing Feferi’s nipple. Aradia rocks two fingers in and out of her girlfriend’s literally dripping pussy and doesn’t dare stop her mouth nor hand until she feels Feferi’s whole body’s shaking and her incredibly hot screaming moans come to a slow, warm end. She cleans her fingers off in her mouth and kisses Fef’s clit goodbye, deftly standing up and sitting on Feferi’s lap in one move, pulling her into her arms. Aradia kisses her head and strokes her hair until Feferi calms down enough to look up at her and wordlessly pull her into a kiss. The taste of herself on Aradia’s lips makes Feferi’s head spin, and she rests her head on Aradia’s chest. Aradia leans onto the couch, cradling Feferi’s head as she falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for last night my love


End file.
